Hollow
by Spitzal
Summary: Harry hears a strange voice while chasing Bellatrix through the ministry. The consequences are not what anyone expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hollow

AN: AU after Sirius' death

It had taken only a moment for Harry's world to shatter, his last hope at having a family disappearing with Sirius through the veil. If he could just reach him in time, pull him back out, then everything would be okay. He had reached the veil, moving faster than should be possible, his fingertips brushing the fabric and the voices within calling out to him loudly, when he was yanked back by Remus. He had fought against Remus hold, kicking and screaming and clawing like an animal wherever he could reach, but Remus only tightened his arms, making sure Harry couldn't break free. He hadn't stopped struggling until he heard the high-pitched laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who had pushed Sirius into the veil, the one who had ruined his hope for a family. The sudden limpness had caught Remus off guard, making his grip slacken, and giving Harry the chance to get away and run in the direction of that insane laughter. He didn't know what he would do if he caught up, didn't care if he actually did, he just needed an outlet for all pain and desperation that had filled him when Sirius disappeared behind the veil.

_This way._

Harry paused at the sound of another voice, one that he didn't recognize but felt he should, before he heard Bellatrix taunting him up ahead and he started after her once more.

_Wait, do not follow her._

Harry stopped again, the voice sounded desperate now, and Harry found himself turning before he could stop himself. Bellatrix was getting away, he'd never have the chance to avenge Sirius if he didn't follow, but she was also a fully trained wizard, a death eater that wouldn't show any remorse at murdering or torturing Harry if he did catch her. But Sirius wouldn't want Harry to avenge him, not if there was any chance Harry could come to harm, so he followed the voice. He was still in the Department of Mysteries, that much Harry knew, but after trying to remember all the twists and turns while still listening to the voice was too much to ask. It looked like he was in an abandoned section of the Ministry, the halls were dark and stuffy, every step he took caused small clouds of dust to swirl about his feet. Eventually he came to a door, no hinges or handle in sight, and the only way Harry knew it was a door was a feeling in his gut.

_Open the door._

Harry didn't have any clue how to open the door, he doubted throwing a blasting curse at it would do much good, so he put his hand over it and tried pushing his magic into it like the entrance to Diagon Alley. He was surprised when it swung inward silently, a small woosh of air blowing past him, to show nothing but darkness. Harry cast a quick lumos before he stepped inside, the door swinging shut behind him, and he whirled around quickly.

_It's been a long time since anyone has been able to hear me._

Harry whirled around quickly, a weight slamming into him and knocking his wand away, the light going out before Harry had a chance to see what it was. He found himself laying on the ground, a clawed grip holding his wrists above his head, with a weight pinning him down.

_I've never come across a soul as pure as yours before._

Harry, already tense from being pinned and fighting back a panic attack, stopped breathing at the sound of the voice right above him. It still held that strangely familiar quality, but now it sounded inhuman, too smooth to be natural. Harry focused on the voice, the unnaturalness of it assuring him it wasn't human, and found himself calming down despite his circumstances. "What are you?"

The grip on Harry's wrists slackened and the weight lifted slightly, still restraining but no longer aggressive, and he relaxed completely.

_I'm a Hollow. I've been trapped in this room for a long time, and I am so very hungry._

Harry felt like he should have tensed at the Hollow's words, felt something other than calm, but there was a fog over his thoughts, preventing him from lashing out. His magic was stirring beneath his skin, slowly getting rid of the haze, while Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. If he focused hard enough he could see everything using his magic, the way he used to do it in his cupboard when his uncle would take out the light bulb, though he didn't know it was his magic back then.

_The ones who trapped me here didn't know what I was, couldn't understand me, but you can. I wouldn't eat you if I weren't so hungry, I haven't spoken to another being since I was back in my home._

Harry listened to the Hollow talk with interest, he'd never heard or read about a magical creature called a Hollow. If the Hollow had been here long enough to be forgotten in the Department of Mysteries, probably the oldest section of the ministry, then he had been here for at least several hundred years. He couldn't fault the Hollow for wanting to eat him, it just wanted to live, though most of that thought was probably because of the calm that was still settled over him. He slowly opened his eyes in the darkness, his bright green eyes literally glowing with magic, and caught his first sight of the Hollow. It was humanoid in shape, taller than Harry by a few inches and just as slender, a white, bone-like mask over its' face that was plain except for a row of teeth with sharp canines and a line of black underneath each eye hole, a pair of golden eyes looking out at him. It wasn't the strangest thing Harry had ever seen, it actually reminded him of the Thestrals, though it was hard to tell much else about the Hollow, it's entire body as black as the walls. It was looking at him strangely, a starved glint in its' eyes that was both hungry and lonely, and it seemed to realize Harry could see it now. "Would you eat me if I got you out of here?"

The words escaped from his mouth before he knew what he was saying, there was just something telling him to help the Hollow, his magic was telling him to help it, and telling him how.

_There is no escape for me, I have tried many a time._

"Yes there is, the ward on this place is simple and easy to break." Harry had no idea where the words were coming from, his magic guiding him, and he just went with it, well used to his magic acting on its' own. "This place was designed to trap you, but it uses your specific energy signature, I can change your signature so it won't be able to hold you."

The Hollow was staring at him intently, a glimmer in its' glowing eyes, as it moved a clawed hand away from Harry's wrists to rest on his scar.

_If you can get me out and away from this place, then I will settle for devouring the shard of soul within you._

Harry's eyes opened impossibly wide at the news there was a shard of someone else's soul inside of him, his mind flashing back to Riddle's diary in second year, before the calm got rid of the panic and anger that had pierced him briefly. "You have to stop doing whatever it is that is keeping me calm, I can't help you if you don't."

The calm disappeared abruptly, making Harry gasp with the intensity of his emotions coming back to him, and he had to take a minute to breathe as the grief struck him. He had been able to forget for a short while that Sirius was truly gone, his complete focus on the Hollow, and barely registered as the Hollow released him completely. He jumped when the Hollow raised a hand to his face and swiped away some of his tears, staring at them intently as if he wasn't sure what they were.

_You are in pain._

There was confusion in the Hollow's tone, surprising Harry, and the Hollow moved back slightly. Harry wiped his face quickly, not wanting to let his pain show, and stood up from the floor. He swayed on his feet, his head pounding in a way that told him Voldemort was in the ministry, and he wondered what was going on out there. It took a moment for him to get his bearings and locate his wand, his steps careful as he fought back the pain in his scar, and flinched when the Hollow was suddenly holding his wand out to him. He took it gratefully, the wood warm against his palm, and winced as a particularly shape stab of pain ran through his scar and made him stumble, Voldemort was close, and angry. The Hollow caught him, Harry not even realizing it as he leaned his weight against the creature, and hugged his wand to his chest. He grit his teeth through the pain and forced himself to speak, taking his time so he wouldn't accidentally bite his tongue if Voldemort got any angrier and caused him more pain. "You said…you would devour the soul shard…when I got you out. Can you…do it now?"

_Is that what is causing your pain?_

Harry nodded slowly, still leaning on the Hollow. "Yes, it happens…whenever…the shard's owner is…nearby." There was a slight growl from the Hollow, vibrating low in its' chest and making Harry gasp, before he found himself being picked up and carried to a nearby wall. He was propped up against it gently, and Harry didn't flinch when a hand traced his scar, soothing the pain slightly, while another covered his eyes.

_I do not know what effects removing it will have on your own soul, but I will not go back on my word. I will not spend the rest of my days in this place_.

Harry barely managed to hold back a scream as pain ripple through him, spreading outward from his scar. He barely registered a high pitched scream before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry came to his senses slowly, feeling lighter than he ever had before, and savoring the feeling of warmth around him. He wanted nothing more than to sink back into unconsciousness, but he knew he'd have to face reality eventually, and he didn't want to prolong the inevitable. He peeled his eyes open slowly, not expecting to see blue skies above him. He sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings, and wondering what was going on. He was in a field of flowers of all colors and types, directly in the center of it, that stretched out in front of him as far as the eye could see. He stood slowly, circling and trying to figure out where he was and how he got there, when there was a slight whine in front of him. He looked to the sound but couldn't see anything except the flowers until something shifted, a figure laying on the ground, and Harry made his way over quickly. He stopped in front of the waking figure, seeing it was the Hollow, and knelt in front of it while he waited for it to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, the Hollow sitting up as soon as it noticed Harry's presence, as it looked around with a glint in its' eyes. "What happened? Where are we?"

The Hollow looked at Harry sharply, Harry unable to tell what it was thinking, and took a moment to get a better look at it. Its' body was black, nothing very noticeable aside from the pointed fingers and toes, and the whip-like tail that lay on the ground behind it, and the 'hair' on the back of its' head in spikes.

_We are in your inner world, your soul. I am not certain, but I believe I was sucked in when I devoured the shard of soul in your scar._

Harry took another look at his surroundings, not surprised at what his soul looked like on the inside, he'd always wanted freedom and peace. "What does that mean?"

_I do not know._

Harry huffed and let himself fall back into the flowers, almost disappearing from sight, staring up at the sky and realizing there was no sun. He looked to the side as the Hollow stood, watching it look around curiously. "Do you have a name?" The Hollow looked at Harry for a moment, eyes curious, and Harry thought he was getting better at deciphering its' thoughts.

_I do not remember._

Harry frowned, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top. "I don't want to call you Hollow all the time, I get the feeling we're going to be together for awhile."

_You may call me what you wish, it does not matter to me._

Harry hummed thoughtfully, trying to think of something, and watching the Hollow intently. It looked and sounded male, and he didn't like referring to the Hollow as an it, so that was one thing settled. He held himself confidently, obviously uncertain of what was going on, but knowing he could figure things out. The last thing was the way he talked, it reminded him a bit of a pureblood, without the demeaning undertones, with every word chosen carefully and with purpose. "What if I call you Regal? Or Reign?"

_Why Reign?_

The Hollow had turned to study Harry, looking over his shoulder slightly, and making Harry smile slightly. "Because of the way you act, it reminds of me royalty, and the way you talk." The Hollow hummed thoughtfully, sounding pleased at Harry's words, and nodded in agreement.

_Thank you. I do not yet know your name._

"It's Harry, Harry James Potter." Harry stood and held out his hand, smiling when the newly dubbed Reign took it in his own, and shook it slowly. There was a moment of silence before Harry felt a shift in the air, like a tugging sensation in the back of his mind, and looked to Reign in confusion. "What's happening?"

_You're waking up. Do not worry, Harry, I will still be here in your soul. I am a part of you now. Follow your instincts and you will be alright._

Harry didn't get the chance to ask what he meant before he was yanked out of his inner world, opening his eyes to the darkness of Reign's cell, and stood up quickly. He swayed for a moment, but looked around quickly, finding himself alone, until a voice spoke in the back of his mind.

_Do not panic, I am still here. _

Harry calmed immediately, he wasn't alone, and made his way to the door, stepping out into the hallway. "Do you know the way out of here?"

_Yes, just follow my directions. Go straight for now._

Harry listened to Reign, breathing a sigh of relief when he came out into the Atrium, and wondering how much time had past. He looked around hoping to see someone, anyone, from the Order or one of his friends, and was startled by a shout behind him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore came rushing towards him, moving as fast as his old body would allow, and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "What happened? Where did you go?"

Harry blinked once, feeling a wave of calm hit him before he could lash out at his headmaster, his expression closing off. "I went after Bellatrix and got lost. I only just found my way back. What happened professor, I felt Voldemort here."

Dumbledore sighed and seemed to age before Harry's eyes, looking as old as he really was, and let go of Harry. "Voldemort fled, I cannot figure out why, but you are very lucky not to have encountered him. Come, we must leave before-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We can talk back at Hogwarts, my boy, we must leave."

Harry stepped away from Dumbledore, backing up quickly and shaking his head. "I'm not going anywhere with you, never again. You lied to me."

Dumbledore looked pain at the anger burning in Harry's eyes. "Please listen to me, there was a reason I-"

"NO! You listen! I'm tired of you hiding things from me, not telling me things that could save my life, could've saved Sirius' life!" Harry backed up further, making sure to put plenty of distance between himself and Dumbledore. "I'm done with you. I'm done with the entire wizarding world! Don't try to find me, it won't work."

Harry turned around quickly, flicking his hand in front of himself as Reign focused his power, telling him what to do to get away. Harry stepped through the rip that appeared in the air, walking through it confident that Reign would get him somewhere safe, and leaving Dumbledore staring after him with a look of shock.


End file.
